Fever
by alliswim
Summary: Katniss has a dream, but is it good or bad? And what is the cause of that good smell?


FEVER

Because I've been writing a bunch of sad oneshots lately, I decided to write something that's at least a little less painful to the heart. Please enjoy my third oneshot, about a dream Katniss has. And yes, the ending is totally lame, but I had to fit a Peeta/Katniss moment in here! Rate/Review and tell me if I suck at romance scenes or I just need some practice!

All credit goes to Suzanne Collins for writing The Hunger Games. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride~

KATNISS POV

Sitting in Gale and mine's usual spot in the woods, I am able to relax and enjoy the view. My mind feels clear and light as I suck in the glorious meadows full of katniss, primrose and rue flowers below me, the snowcapped mountains behind me and the sight in between: two glorious angels, dancing around a clearing in the shape of a perfect circle in the woods. Covered in flowing white cloth, twirling and jumping, they flutter in the air for a few moments before landing gracefully on the soft, dark ground. Sunlight peaks through the open spaces between branches and leaves and acts as natural spotlights for the dancers. I breathe in a heavenly scent of maple syrup, berries and honey all mixed into one intoxicating smell. The serene woods makes me feel at home and at ease, calm and happy. The rock I'm sitting on is covered in a thick layer of moss and feels oh so soft against my tired body. I gaze at the angels leaping over the ground with the air of experienced performers. I briefly wonder how they got to be so good when all of a sudden, a scream pierces the peaceful woods. Where is it coming from?

I bolt upright, turning my head to find the source of the cries when I find I can't hear anything. What's happening? The angels' cloaks turn blood red, and their halos turn to small horns. They begin to attack each other, occasionally letting out yelps of pain like starving dogs fighting over a scrap of trash. I'm trying to get them to stop, but when they see me they fight each other harder, occasionally landing a few stray scratches on me. I start running, running as far away from these demons as I can get, but no matter how fast or hard I go I seem to be going in circles. The mountain starts to erupt, with red-hot blood boiling down the sides of the volcano. The flowers start to die and rot, and within moments the whole meadow dies, leaving behind brown dirt and rotten yellow grass.

The scream starts again, long and loud, but I can't find where it's coming from. I run into the demons again and am afraid they plan to kill me, but the second they see me they turn back into angels and envelope me in their silky, flowing robes. It feels so good, so impossibly good, that I never want to leave these angels. The screaming stops, and the woods start to look like my favorite clearing again. I hear streams running and the occasional trill of a mockingjay. The volcano's eruption stops, and the blood disappears. The meadow comes back to life, even more healthy and beautiful than before. Now, there are all different kinds of flowers and bushes and trees. The view is breathtaking, much more so than earlier. The horrors of the past melt away, and a new scent fills my nose. A fresh, light, one that I can't put my finger on. I hear another mockingjay sing, only this time it's humming and it's not a song with high notes, but low, safe ones that fill my heart with joy until it bursts. The angels dance and dance around the circle, and I am certain I have reached heaven. I walk over to a bush covered in red berries, and am about to reach out and grab one when I feel a hand on my head.

"Katniss?" the same voice that was humming asks, soft and gentle.

"Katniss, are you there?" the voice seems to cover me in warmth. A little too much warmth, if you ask me.

"Katniss, if you're awake, open your eyes." I do as I am told, but slowly. And all of a sudden a young man's face comes into view. A young man with bright blue eyes and light blonde hair that falls in waves across his forehead…

"Peeta?" I ask. My voice is a bit high, a bit weak. What happened to me?

"Hey, good to hear your voice again. Are you feeling any better?" Peeta gently asks. I look around. I'm in a large bedroom, with the door open and I can just barely ee the kitchen and identify it as the source of the good smell. I replay Peeta's question, "_Are you feeling any better?" _Last night's events come back to me. I had been running a fever for a few days, but my mom was too busy with other patients to help me out. She told me to go over to Peeta's, but that's where my memories end.

"How did I get here?" I ask.

"I heard a noise outside and when I opened the door, you were lying on my front porch. I took you inside and put you in bed. You had a fever the last time I checked. Are you feeling any better?" Peeta asks again.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine." I reply. Peeta smiles and kisses me ever so gently. He smells like the light scent in my dream. "You smell good," I manage to get out. Peeta laughs.

"Thanks. I'm pretty sure I got it from making you breakfast. You seem well enough to eat, what do you think?"

"I think I'm always well enough to eat whatever you make for me." I smile. He smiles back and brushes a strand of hair out of my face.

"I'll be right back," he says.

A few minutes later, Peeta comes back carrying a huge tray of food. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, potatoes, fruit, coffee, hot chocolate, orange juice, the works.

"All this for me?" I wonder out loud. Peeta laughs again.

"Well, you seem well enough to eat, but are you really okay?"

"Of course I'm okay. I always feel great whenever you're here with me." And with that, it's me who leans in and starts kissing him.

END


End file.
